1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image capture apparatus. In particular, it relates to a zoom lens which is suitably used for electronic cameras, such as a video camera and a digital still camera, and cameras for films and includes a fewer number of lenses with a high zoom ratio approximately between 30 times and 50 times, and to an image capture apparatus using this zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a need for miniaturization of a zoom lens as a home video camera, a digital still camera, etc. are miniaturized. Further, in order to cope with market competition, there is a need for a zoom lens which may be manufactured at low cost while having high resolution and high zoom ratio.
Examples of a high magnification zoom lens are those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2001-33700, in which a zoom lens of four groups (positive-negative-positive-positive) is disclosed to attain a zoom ratio of a zoom ratio of 25 times.